


Happy Birthday Geese

by Yurakaz



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters, Ryuuko no Ken | Art of Fighting (Video Games), Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurakaz/pseuds/Yurakaz
Summary: Geese is sad on his birthday and only one person can help!
Relationships: Geese Howard/Mishima Heihachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday Geese

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic I written for Geeses birthday on the 21st!

]It was the 21.st of January , a day that should have sparked joy in his life which is usually filled with bad guy stuff like killing dads or not paying child support. But he felt really depresso expresso today because he realised nobody picks him in tekken anymore after his season 3 nerfs. Except one man! His name was Main Man Swe , but Geese had found out that he takes it up the butt by a man named Leroy . This betrayal choked Geess into a slight depression. Be also was pretty down after he realised that none of the tekken cast liked him very much, Terry was busy with smash ,Joe did not care for him, Lily and Billy no longer needed his assistance and he would much rather beat his own head against the stone cold ground then hand out with Mai or Andy because their weebness gave him cringe. He fought all his battles without excitment today , 10 hit death combos after 10 hit 10 death combos couldn't satisfy him on that day. Even hiw much he tourcherd Jin,Kazuya,Lee and that swedish weeb his heart was hungry for something more...something that he hasn't felt for years...love...When entering Hao-Maru and looking for heihachi he had a almost lifeless expression if he forced himself to be there it was super depresso latte. Heihachi stood at the centre of the Dojo but instead of getting into his stance and being ready to fight he just sit down with a smirk on his face ." I waited for you Howard" said the 75 year old hyper attractive man. "So you dont wanna fight?" Geese slowly approached the Dilf . " no I'm here to give you ...." he showed him a cake with candles on it" Love..."Geese eyes started to tear up " You remembered?!" Heihachi and Geese sat down on the floor and bath in the moon light. Geese blew up the candles and Heihachi asked him"Did your dream come true?"  
Geese looked at heihachi with a smile "yes.." they kissed and it was magical there was firework.


End file.
